


Untitled

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Flash Thompson has been flirting his way to Peter for weeks now, only to discover one day that Peter has another, and he's no match for the crime boss of New York.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862659
Kudos: 69





	Untitled

Flash had been constantly glued to Peter’s hip, flirting and not getting much from the blushing brunette, the other just shaking his head and tossing his curls. “No coffee today, lots to study tonight, maybe next week?”

Flash was a bit flustered, Peter was kind and smart and cute in a boyish way that just set something dark inside of him. He wanted him, and he kept asking Peter always brushing him off with a kind smile and a blush, really it was very unfair.

What made it worse was one day as Peter accepted his offer to walk him home and he felt victorious, but the feeling didn’t last when a long black limo pulled up next to the both of them stopping Peter in his tracks as he turned Flash watching as the door opened.

Sitting there with a glass of something in his hand was Tony Stark, mob boss and very dangerous man and he lifted his head. “You heading somewhere Petey?”

“Oh just home, I thought you were working.”

“Was. Done now, come on. I’ve got room.” 

Flash’s eyes widened and Peter turned to him. “I know we were gonna study, but I’ll just get it later, see ya!” He ran to the car giggling as Tony pulled him close and kissed him. Flash watched the man in the car winking at him before the door closed and the limo drove off leaving Flash alone. 

He watched the car take the wrong turn, knowing full well Peter probably wasn’t going home, but Flash the way Peter looked at Tony, wow that was- there was no competition and was going to remind himself to back off before he got hurt, or worse knowing Tony.


End file.
